


Denial and Acceptance

by StopProcrastinating



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, I tried being funny, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, Strangers to Lovers, changlix, jeongin is a baby, minsung - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform, woochan - Freeform, wow is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopProcrastinating/pseuds/StopProcrastinating
Summary: After Chan and Woojin finally gets their shit together, they try to help everyone else along aswell.





	Denial and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fanfiction, so if it sucks,,, i`m sorry.  
Well, that being said, yeehaw.

“Look at him, standing there, being all perfect and shit” Jisung was disgusted. He was mad, and he was a little bit in love. Mostly disgusted though. How could a person look that flawless at 9am? It simply wasn`t fair in his opinion. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes. This was practically routine at this point. Minho standing somewhere and Jisung complaining for a couple minutes. Even though Seungmin agreed, it wasn`t fair. No one should look as perfect as Hyunjin did. Especially that early in the moring. Seungmin scowled at the thought. 

Even though Jisung and Seungmin disagreed at the who of the situation, they both agreed on one thing. It should be illegal to look like a greek god while at school. School was a place sleep deprived teenagers to swallow in misery together.

Deep in thought, they didn`t notice Felix jumping his was up to them. Smile radiant as the sun. “You won`t belive what happened yesterday!” He was practially bouncing with excitement. 

“It wouldn`t have something to do with a certain rapper would it?” Jisung winked at the blonde boy, feeling only a little bad when his face exploded with red, spreading all the way to the tip of his ears. Felix covered his face with the yellow sweater he always wore. “How`d you know” he mumbled into the fabric. Jisung and Seungmin shared a look, both remembering how Changbin had rambled for hours the day before. 

“oh, just a lucky guess”, Jisung struggled keeping a straight face, even with Seungmin hitting him on the arm. “Theres really only one person thats able to make you that happy, Lix.” Seungmin said. “It doesn`t take a genius to guess who”. 

An embarrased smile made its way onto Felixs face, staying there for two seconds until getting replaced by his usual blinding one. “He kissed me!” Felixs smile grew, “i mean it was on the cheek but still” he paused, “maybe he likes me” . Felix sighed dreamily, while the duo opposite him looked exaggerated. If you asked either of them, they would say it was obvious Changbin liked Felix. Practially everyone saw it. He didn`t exactly try to hide it. The only one blind to it all was said sunshine boy. Poor Changbin would probably have to spell it out for him, with a proposal or something, for Felix to finally understand. 

The shrilling sound of the bell reminded them all that they were, in fact, at school and not in a K-Drama. Jisung watched with sad eyes as Minho walked away while Seungmin and Felix laughed at the pout that had made its way onto Jisungs face. “Totally not in love at all” Seungmin whispered to the aussie. Felix nodded in agreement while stiffling his giggles. Jisung whipped his head around to scowl at his so-called friends. “I am NOT in love with that- that-” Jisung seemed to struggle with an insult, before he sighed and hung his head. “i`m not in love with him okay”. He whispered out. Felix looked at him with pity while Seungmin quickly changed topic, sensing that Jisung didn`t want to talk about it. 

“anygays, did you hear that Woojin finally got his shit together and asked Chan out?”

Jisung perked up at that. “Well it was about damn time. Chan is always like “oh Woojinnie is just the cutest” “he`s like a cuddly bear”” Jisung looked disgusted at the memory, ”and frankly, i`m quite tired of all the love songs lately. I think WOW was enough proof that we shouldn`t go there” Jisung puffed out his cheeks that were slowly turning red thinking about the song. Meanwhile the other two started laughing. “Jeogiyo nuna hokshi namjachingu isseoyo?” Seungmin managed to get out before breaking out in even more fits of laughter, while Jisung dragged his beanie further down to cover his face. 

Before they had the chance to embarrass him more, they reached the classroom. 

//////

Chan could tell you the exact moment he fell in love with Woojin.

It was a normal friday, and Chan had pulled another all-nighter in preparetion for the upcoming exam earlier that day. He was hungry and in a bad mood, his friends were all busy with their own exams and he had argued with his mom on the phone. About what he couldn`t remember; It was probably something stupid. It always was. Overall, the whole day was shitty.

Chan was exhausted and in dire need of coffee, so he bought some at the cafè placed a couple of blocks from his apartment. Just when he had arrived home again, and was about to collapse on the couch, a knock came. Chan groaned and dragged himself to the main entrance, before forcing a not so dead look on his face and opening the door. On the other side was a smiling Woojin, sandwich in one hand and a disney movie in the other. 

“My Chan senses were tingling” He explained. “They said you overworked yourself again and needed food.”

They ended up cuddling on the couch, with Big Hero 6 playing in the backround. They weren`t really paying attention to the movie anymore. Chans eyes started feeling heavy after the first 20 minutes, and Woojin being Woojin, dragged Chan on top of him, placing him comfortably there.

Chans heart was on the brink of failing, laying on top of Woojin made his breath catch and brain go into overdrive. The boy he`d had a crush on since they first met while ordering at the same cafè. He remembered how Woojin had sat down with him out of nowhere, and started talking to him, claimimg he looked lonely. After that day they were the best of friends. One harbouring a crush on the other, but still. He was able to live with it at the time, just being friends with him. It seemed like enough, but right now it all of a sudden wasn`t anymore. He desperatly wanted to lift his head of Woojins chest and kiss him sensless. He shook his head. Those thoughts would ultimatly, get him nowhere. 

“Chan?” Woojin tired voice broke through his thoughts, “are you okay?” Chan lifted his head a couple of centimeters before meeting Woojins eyes. 

“Yeah, sorry if I woke you up” 

And in that exact moment, when Woojins lips pulled upwards in a tired smile, something in Chan clicked. He was so hopelessly in love with this person, and he would do anything to keep Woojin in his life as long as he was able to see that smile again. 

“It`s okay, just go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow.”

And so Chan slept. Or at least he tried to. His heart was racing with this new realisesation. Burying his face in Woojins chest and letting the sound of his breathing lull him to sleep, Chan finally rested.

Chan smiled at the memory, giddy that he was finally able to call Woojin his after months of thinking it was one-sided. If he was being honest, he was shocked when Woojin asked him out. He thought it was a joke at first, or a dare. But Woojin looked dead serious, no humour in his eyes, and when Chan came over his initial shock, he said of course Wooj, took you long enough. He had the biggest smile on his face for the rest of the day.

Aussie #1: GUESS WHAT

Aussie #1: GUESS FUCKEN WHAT

Aussie #2: This better be good mate

Minnie: i`m mildly curious now

Minnie: Spill

Aussie #1: WOOJIN ASKED ME OUUUUUT

Aussie #2: ASJKSBGTSCE WHAT

Minnie: Fucking FINALLY

Aussie #1: LANGUAGE

Aussie #1: But yeah...

Aussie #1: Btw wheres Jisung, he would love this

Minnie: Probably pining over Minho

Probably, Chan mused. 

//////

Changbin hadn`t been able to stop smiling all day, and positively everyone noticed. Especially Hyunjin and Minho, who wouldn`t stop teasing him about it. The fourth member of their little group on the other hand, was more caught up in his own world to notice the permanent smile Changbin wore. 

Both Hyunjin and Minho noticed that both their friends would giggle at random times, and it seemed like a blush had settled on both their faces. They knew what Changbin was being all happy about, and they had a hunch as to why Woojin was acting the same way. 

Truthfully they were both happy for them, but a heavy feeling had settled in their stomachs. Minho wished he could talk to a certain squirell as easily as Changbin and Felix talked, or Woojin and Chan. Minho was always confident, no matter what. Boys, girls, it didn`t matter, but Jisung wasn`t just anyone. He was this insanely talented boy with the most adorable face. He had the urge to bop his nose more often than not, and he had heard Jisungs rapping in Chans songs. He got chills every time. 

Next to him, Hyunjin was thinking the same thing. Would it ever be as easy for him to talk to Seungmin, as it is for Chan and Woojin? Hyunjin had seen Seungmin a handfull of times. Passing by in the hallway and a couple of times outside of school, but they had never talked.

He had heard Seungmin singing once while passing by the music room. He couldn`t see who it was right then, but he saw who walked out not 10 minutes later. Not that Hyunjin was waiting. 

After that Hyunjin had been paying more attention to the redhead. He saw the cold exterior Seungmin put on, only taking it of when he was with his friends. That was the only time Hyunjin saw the singer truly at ease. He always seemed on guard, and Hyunjin hoped to be one of the people Seungmin could trust enough to take of the armour with in the future.

/////////

“I can`t belive you kept this from me!!” 

Seungmin threw a murderous look Jisungs way. “Could you keep your voice down” he hissed out through his teeth. “My own best friend” Jisung placed a hand over his heart, and used the other one to fan his face “i could`ve expected this from Jeongin, but not from you Seungmin. Not. From. You.” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes for what felt like the one-hundreth time that day. “Its really not that big a deal”

Jisung looked positively scandalized. “Not telling everyone else I can understand, but how could you not tell your best friend of 5 years-” He showed five fingers to emphasize “-that you have a big, fat crush on the most popular dude in school!” Jisung whispered out the last part, he wasnt a complete asshole. 

“I didnt think it would be that important. It`s only a crush”. Seungmin shrugged. “Plus, I thought you already knew.”

“-And I had to find out from Felix of all people” Jisung kept rambling on about the importance of telling your best friend stuff first, before stopping abruptly. “Does this sound like someone who knew?!” He gestured wildly to himself. “I obviously didn`t”

“Obvioulsy didn`t what?” Woojins voice broke through their conversation, behind him stood Hyunjin and Minho. 

Seungmins face took on an alarming dark shade of red, and Jisung being the more outgoing of the two, took on the task of talking. “I obviously didn`t know that our Seungminnie had a crush!” Seungmins eyes widened and he wished he could wipe of the smug grin Jisung wore. 

“Oh, I didn`t know you liked someone, Minnie” Woojin said, casting a sideglance at Hyunjin. Seungmin was too occupied trying to not meet anyones eyes, and planning Jisungs murder, to notice the saddened expression that had fallen upon Hyunjins face. “Who`s the lucky girl?”

“It`s a guy actually” Seungmin said, coughing to distract everyone from his tomato-red face, still not meeting anyones eyes, and therefore again missing Hyunjins expression. Now, a little more hopefull then before.

“oh sorry, I didnt mean to assume-” Woojin started before Seungmin interrupted him. “No, it`s okay, i`m not really out to everyone I guess, you couldn`t have known.” He sent a reassuring smile Woojins way before continuing with a small voice. “He doesn`t like me back anyways so it really doesn`t matter”

Hyunjin spoke up before he could stop himself. “He would be an idiot not to.” Seungmins head jerked upwards and his eyes met Hyunjins. Why did I say that?! I haven`t even talked to him before. Oh god he must think i`m a weirdo or something, I want to jump of a bridge- “Thanks” Seungmin looked down, shy from the compliment. I guess you`re an idiot then. 

Minho, Jisung and Woojin were watching with amused smiles. Woojin and Minho sharing a knowing look, before an awkward silence settled over them. The silence hung heavy in the air until Jisung, being the saint he was, broke it. Taking Seungmins hand, noting how Hyunjin squinted at where their fingers intertwined, he dragged him away from the small group. 

“Well this was fun, we should definitly hang out everyone together sometime” He heard some murmurs of agreement before saying goodbye. “Minho, Woojin Hyung, Idiot.” He nodded his head at each of them, lingering a bit longer on Minho. “See ya later”, he winked at Hyunjin before walking out the main school entrance. 

“Did Jisung just call me an idiot?” Hyunjin asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh Hyunjinnie” Minho sighed. “You really are an idiot.”

////////

It seemed like Woojin was dead set on everyone spending time together. He was quite frankly tired of his friends constant whining. Jisung did this, Seungmin did that. Even if he supported them endlessly, he just wanted them to get their shit together and ask the other boys out. 

Maybe he wasn`t one to talk. Apparently, according to Chan, he himself had taken some time in asking the blonde out, but atleast he acted on his crush. Minho and Hyunjin had barely talked to theirs. 

So therefore, he was now in Chans apartment, proposing a movie night with both their friend groups.

“It would be the perfect opportunity for them to make a move!” Woojin gestured to the sofa in the living room. “And you have enough space for all of us” 

“Dude, I agree, this is a perfect opportunity”. Chan almost laughed at how adorably Woojins face scrunched up. “Did you just call me dude?”

“Sorry love” He apologised. “force of habit.” No matter how cute Woojin was with his face scrunched up, it didnt beat the flustered look he had everytime Chan called him by that nickname. They had only been on one date, but after months of pining, that was all it took for them to decide that being boyfriends was a good choice. Perfect actually.

Woojin checked his phone. 8 missed calls from Changbin and one text. 

Changbean: !!!!!!!

Woojin wrote a quick reply.

Woobear: ??????

“Sorry, I think Changbin is having an emergency” Woojin jerked his thumb over his shoulder, in the direction of the door. “I think I have to go and help him” 

Chan, who had been preoccupied with looking through netflix for a movie, stood up from the couch and went over to where Woojin stood. “Okay, call me later?” Woojin smiled. “Of course”

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Chans full ones. Kissing Chan always made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. Chan made an appreciative hum, placing his hand on Woojins neck, drawing him even closer.

They stood like that for a while. By the door, Woojins hands on Chans hips, and Chans around Woojins neck. Woojin always tasted like mint and chocolate, and Chan had quickly become addicted after their first kiss. Woojins tounge traced along the seam of Chans lips, asking silently for entrance, and Chan happily granted him. As the kiss was deepening, Woojins phone rang again. Breaking away, he pressed his forehead against Chans, both breathing heavily. 

“You should answer it” Chan whispered. Woojin kissed him quickly again, lingering just a little longer than necessary. Drawing back, he answered the phone. “yeah, yeah i`m coming binnie- yes I was just leaving- yes I know- oh my god i`m on my way- okay bye.” Woojin rolled his eyes while Chan looked at him curiously. “Felix again?” Woojin nodded in confirmation. “Felix.”

Laughing, Chan gently took Woojins hand. “You should go and help him then.” He rubbed circles on Woojins skin. “I should call Felix and hear what happened aswell” Woojin nodded again. “Yeah, if Changbin is freaking out, I can`t imagine how Felix is doing”

They both chuckled at that. Both were panicked gays, but Felix was delicate, more so than Changbin. Just as Chan opened his mouth again, his phone rang. He picked it up from the counter with his free hand, refusing to let go of Woojin just yet. “Hello? Yes you can come over- yes I know- oh my god what?!” Chans eyes widened. “yeah yeah sure, okay see ya, bye.” Woojin looked at him, tilting his head a little. A lot has happened apparently.

Placing one final peck on Chans cheek, and relishing in the fact that it turned pink because of him, he said goodbye. Chan let go of his hand and Woojin went out the door, both having long conversations ahead of themselves. 

////////

Changbin was in the middle of ranting to Hynjin and Minho when Woojin walked in the door, not bothering to knock. “-and then I- Oh Woojin Hyung!” Changbin stopped his rambling when he noticed the elder standing there. “I was just telling these two-” he gesured to Minho and Hyunjin sitting on the floor “-that I kissed Felix!” Changbin was practially radiating with happiness.

“Wow, about time” Woojin teased, while Changbins mouth formed a pout. “I wasn`t sure that he liked me back okay?” He whined. At that, Minho, Hyunjin and Woojin started laughing. “Yeah, because it`s not like Felix looks at you with the biggest heart eyes ever.” Hyunjin said and Minho agreed. “Yeah come on, he follows you like a lost puppy, it`s disgustingly adorable.”

And while Changbin was defending himself against those three, Felix was squeling along with Chan, Seungmin and Jisung over at Chans place. 

“He kissed me! Can you belive it?” Felix was still in a state of euphoria after watching a movie with Changbin. 

Just after they had walked out and were on the way home, Changbin had intertwined their fingers. They walked like that all the way to Felixs dorm that he shared with another freshman. Changbin had stopped outside the door and let go of Felixs hand. He missed the warmth as soon as it was gone, but there was something he had to do. “I had a really good time tonight, Hyung” Felix dragged his gaze from the floor and up to meet Changbins. “Me too” he said, before leaning in a little. 

Felix could feel his heart, practially beating out of his chest. His palms were sweating and in that moment he was glad Changbin had let go of it. Stopping a few centimeters from Felixs face, he looked at him from under his lashes, eyes flicking down to look at his lips. Felix felt his breath catch when Chanbin murmured out a quiet “can I kiss you?”

Felix couldn`t answer, so he settled for nodding. Changbin smiled a little before leaning in, getting rid of the space between them. The kiss was short, and sweet, but the second Changbin leaned back, Felix chased his lips, kissing him again and again, this time with more fervour. 

As much as Changbin would love to makeout with Felix forever, this was not the place. “Felix” he murmured against the others lips, leaning away a little to catch his breath. “ We are in the middle of the halway at a college, and even though I would love to continue, I would like to do it in private”

Felix looked at him, lips red and swollen. His eyes were hooded and he looked dazed, but he managed to form a response. “Mhmm, see you tomorrow?” He asked. 

“Yeah, goodnight” Changbin smiled, kissing him one last time before walking away. 

“Goodnight, Hyung” Felix whispered after him.

“Wait this happened yesterday and you didn`t tell us?!” Jisung shouted. “Whats with people not telling stuff?!”

Felix had the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry” At Jisungs expression, he quickly explained himself. “It was late and I was kind of-” he waved his hands around “tired and way too giddy to think about anything else.” Jisung seemed to deem that a good enough excuse, as he dropped the lecture about the importance of telling your best friends stuff. 

Not two minutes later, Chan got a text from Woojin, saying that everyone on his side was down for a movie night. The only thing was that they didn`t know Jisung, Seungmin and Felix was gonna be there.  
That would be interresing. 

“Hey guys” Chan spoke up. “Do you want to have a movie night this Friday with me and Wooj?” They all scrunched their noses. “You mean watching a movie while you and Woojin Hyung make out?” Seungmin snickered. Chan looked down, murmuring out a quiet “i don`t know what you`re talking about” before burying his face in the sofa cushion. 

The three freshman all shared a knowing look, before Jisung sighed. “Alright, sounds fun” He pointed a finger at Chan. “But if I see just one tounge where it`s not supposed to be, I will shatter your kneecaps” 

Jisung looked dead serious, but a laugh still escaped Seungmin, while Chan threw a pillow at him. “Dammit squirrel, you don`t need to say everything that goes through your brain” He said, face blazing red. Jisung just laughed at his friends embarrasment.

/////////

Friday rolled around, and to say some people were shocked at movie night was an understatment. 

Woojin arrived first, helping with snacks and ocasinally sneaking himself some kisses from Chan. Around 6 pm. Minho and Hyunjin came barging through the door, helping themselves to the chips on the coffee table. Changbin came a little after that, carrying two plastic bags. “I brought extra snacks, we all know those two-” he gestured to the duo with cheeks stuffed full of chips “- will eat ninety percent of it before we even get the chance to start the movie.” Both Woojin and Chan threw dissapointed looks their way, before nodding their heads in agreement. 

“okay” Hyunjin clapped his hands together. “Now that everyone`s here, let`s start the movie.” He moved to press play on the pc, but Woojin moved quicker, blocking the way. “Not so quick, we`re still waiting for someone.” Everyone but Woojin and Chan looked confused. “Who?” they all said in unison. As if on cue, the door slammed open, Jisung striding in with Felix and Seungmin in tow. 

“What`s up fuckers!” He shouted. 

Minho didn`t look up when someone barged in, occupied with trying to steal the remaining chips from Hyunjin. Even then, he still felt compelled to answer. “Why do you have my phone.”

“Fuck you that`s-” Jisung didn`t recognize the foreign voice at first, but when he saw who it belonged to, his mouth dropped open. “Uhm Chan, no offense to these guys, but no one said they would be here.” Jisung quickly realized how that sounded before adding “but we`re not complaining,” he rushed out. “the more the merrier right?” Seungmin and Felix were unaturally quiet, but nodded nontheless, before Felix broke out in a smile, “Of course I don`t mind.” he said, before walking with shy steps towards Changbin.

Changbin, who had been smiling from ear to ear since Felix walked through the door, opened his arms slightly, and Felix all but ran into them. Leaning slightly back, Changbin removed his head from Felixs shoulder, and looked at him for a slight second, before surging forward and connecting their lips.

It didn`t last long until Jisung loudly declared “I said NO TOUNGE guys, that applies to you aswell, Felix” The latter rolled his eyes at Jisung. “I haven`t seen him in three days, squirell, give me a break”

Jisung mimicked Felix “Oh I haven`t seen him in three days” he said in a high-pitched voice. “You poor guy! How did you survive, Lix?!” Jisung said sarcasticly. Meanwhile, Minho was working on not laughing, failing when a soft chuckle escaped. Jisung whipped around, squinting, ready to chew out the next person, but then he saw who it was, and his eyes softened. 

Everyone seemed to catch how Jisungs expression changed, and cooed. Blushing furiously, Jisung huffed. “Are we going to watch the damn movie or not” He mumbled, before plopping himself down in the armchair. 

Laughing lightly, everyone followed. Changbin and Felix taking one of the corners, pressing up against eachother to “make sure they all had room on the couch”. Woojin and Chan also took one of the corners, leaving Hyunjin and Seungmin to fit in the middle, where they got squezed together. 

(They weren`t complaining tho)

Seeing there was no more space on the couch, Minho sat in front of it. Jisung, seeing an opportunity, sighed rather loudly and stood up, went over to the dancer and dragged him over to the armchair. Minho shot him a questioning glance. Jisung didn`t look at him while answering. “No ones sitting on the floor today pretty boy, sorry.” 

A smile made its way onto Minhos face as he sat there. Left arm and leg touching Jisungs right. He was so hyperaware of where they were pressed against eachother, that he barely payed attention to the movie. Little did he know that Jisung was having the same problem right next to him.

Seungmin was permanently shut down. The prettiest guy in the world was sitting minus one centimeters away from him, and he was too afraid to move. Hyunjin was just as flustered. The boy with an angel voice was sat right there, and he didn`t know what to do.

Should I put my arm around his shoulders? I could totally pull of the yawning trick. Wait no, I can`t, no one can. Agh! Why does he have to be so adorable? 

Before those thoughts could escalate, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He tried twisting his head to see, but was only met with a head of red hair. He could feel his stomach doing flips, and his heart skipping so many beats he was probably on the brink of dying. He could hear Seungmins heavy breaths, meaning he fell asleep. Hyunjin could feel his eyes getting heavy aswell, and before everything turned dark, he rested his head on top of Seungmins, a smile grazing his lips.

//////

By the time the movie was finished, Chan and Woojin was cleaning up, talking quietly in the kitchen. Felix and Changbin were wide awake, watching everyone else with twin grins. Jisung and Minho had somehow ended up cuddling in their sleep, how they managed that in the armchair, no one knew. 

Seungmin and hyunjin were the most interesting. Laying on the floor, you could barely see Hyunjin with Seungmin laying on top of him like that. Felix knew Seungmin, and he knew that the red head didn`t always appreciate people touching him, especially people he didn`t know, but apparently Hyunjin was an exeption, Felix mused.

///////  
Almost everyone woke up to the sun shining through the windows and a shrill sound invading their ears. Jeongin stood in the doorway, hand on his hip. “I`m gone for one week. One week. And you all get boyfriends??” He said incredelous. Jisung, who was slowly waking up, managed a snarky “we don`t have boyfriends you dolphin” before snuggling further into the warmth of what he assumed was a person. Probably Felix or Seungmin. 

But Seungmin doesn`t smell like that, and Felix is definitly cuddling with Changbin, so who the hell is this?!

Jisungs scrambled upwards. Through his sleepy haze, he managed to recognize Minho, and he immediately went into gay panic mode.

Shit shit shit, how did this happen. Jisung paused his thoughts. And how can I make it happen more often?

Minho stirred, waking up from a weight being lifted of his chest. He slowly peeled his eyes open, and was met with two brown orbs. He opened his eyes a bit more, rubbing at them to get the sleep out, and he saw a literall angel, not to far from his own face. 

Jisung blinked a couple of times before registering that Minho was awake, and staring back at him, before jerking backwards.

Minho couldn`t stop smiling when he saw Jisung blush, knowing that he was the cause of it. 

Meanwhile, Hyunjin was struggling to breathe, but he was happy about it. Seungmin was sleeping peacefully on top of him, seemingly the only one that didn`t wake up from Jeongins screaming. Hyunjin took a second to look at him. He had a delicate face, long eyelashes and really kissable lips. Hyunjin was fighting an internal battle, trying to resist the urge to lean forward and press their lips together. He didn`t have to struggle for long before Seungmin stirred. Slowly opening his eyes, blinking away sleep.

He looked around disoriented, before seemingly understanding the position he was in. He slowly turned his head, meeting Hyunjins gaze for two seconds before jumping up. “I`m so sorry!” he exclaimed. He opened his mouth to spew out more apologies, but Huynjin cut him of. “It`s okay, really. You`re cute when you`re sleeping” Seungmin looked like he was about to explode, but Hyunjin continued. “Well, you`re always cute, but you look really soft when you`re sleeping” Hyunjin didn`t know where this random wave of confidence came from, but he was riding it until it dissapeared.

Seungmin couldn`t belive his own ears. THE Hwang Hyunjin thought boring, antisocial Seungmin was cute? What was happening. “You`re one to talk” He mumbled. “Have you looked in the mirror lately?”

While Hyunjin was preoccupied with trying to form a response, everyone was watching the exchange, eyes darting from left to right like they were following along with a tennis match.

Jeongin broke the silence first. “I thought you said you didn`t get boyfriends?” He looked genuinly confused, and the eldest couple cooed at him. “Let me explain, me and Woojin are together, Changbin and Felix are together, and the rest are kinda but at the same time not together.” He finished looking a little confused himself, and Jeongin looked even more bewildered than before.

///////

Walking out from Chans apartment, Jisung and Minho made their way to the nearest starbucks. Saying goodbye to Hyunjin and Seungmin, who had gotten the mission of buying more food so that they could all eat breakfast together. 

“That dolphin really had the audacity to wake us up like that” Jisung complained “I think he shattered my eardrums” He rubbed his ears with a pout to make a point. Minho giggled at that and it left Jisung starstruck. Unbelivably hot, funny and had a cute laugh? What kind of sorcery- “Hey, by the way, I wanted to ask you something”

Jisung had heard Jeongin giggle a couple of times short time he`d known the boy, and no one topped his. It was destined to make you smile no matter what. But just now, Minho flew past Jeongin on Jisungs “cutest giggles” list, and the younger fell just a little bit more for the dancer.

“- I mean you don`t have to come of course, you could invite friends, it doesn`t have to be a date-” Wait what? Jisung shook his head to clear his thoughts, but regretted it as soon as he saw Minhos face.

“Oh I just thought-” Minho chewed his lip. “Nevermind then, forget I asked.” He turned to walk away, and Jisung panicked for a split second before grabbing onto Minhos forearm. “No!” he hesitated. “I mean, no, don`t go. Sorry, I wasn`t paying attention.” Jisung smiled sheepisly. “What did you say about a date?” Minho looked a bit taken aback, and his eyes darted around, looking everywhere but Jisung.

“Uhm, I asked you on a date, with me, only if you want to of course-” He continued to ramble until Jisung, with a random surge of confidence, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek to shut him up. Pink dusted them when Jisung pulled away.

“I would love to” Jisung smiled so wide his cheeks hurt, but he couldn`t care less.

(Hyunjin finally got his shit together aswell. He asked Seungmin out while looking for milk, and if Seungmin got so shocked he dropped it, no one else but them, and the people watching on the security cameras, had to know)


End file.
